


Sweeter Than Chocolates

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Please don't hate our fluffball Hoshi here, Romantic Fluff, coupshan, idol Seventeen, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: Jeonghan having a bad day after he had a heated argument with Hoshi during practice and Seungcheol came to him to save the day.





	Sweeter Than Chocolates

"Look, hyung! I understand how frustrated you are already but we can't just stop just because you said, you really can't do it." Hoshi said to Jeonghan trying to be as understanding as he can. Their members don't even know why did they end up arguing but trying their best to stop them.

"But I'm already tired! Everyone is tired already because of me!" Jeonghan feels like giving up already. They have been practicing the choreo for their upcoming comeback since 4AM that day. And he keeps on making mistakes during practice. It's already late afternoon but they still cannot polish their dance routine. They still have to practice their song.

"But we have to pull everything off perfectly. We have no choice but to be better!" Hoshi retorted. Jeonghan feels sorry for himself and for the rest of the group.

"Hyung! If you'll keep on saying that you can't do it then nothing will improve," Hoshi said in a calm voice trying to motivate Jeonghan.

"It's so easy for you to say that because you can dance very well. What about me? I really can't dance perfectly like you and the rest do!" Jeonghan, frustrated that he is already raised his voice. Seungkwan quickly came to his side to calm him. Jeonghan can hear Seungkwan whispering him to calm down and settle things in a right manner.

"That's bullshit hyung! Everyone of us strive hard, we all work hard on our way to success. Nothing is easy for each and everyone! Don't just state fucking reasons as to why you keep on making mistakes during rehearsal! We all know that you can do great!" Hoshi snapped.

"Soonyoung!" Seungcheol called Hoshi using his real name. "Let's take a break for a while! Both of you need to calm down first. Let's call it a day already and continue practicing tomorrow."

"But, Cheol hyung..." Hoshi tried to disagree.

"No more buts, we cannot do better things when both of you are hot headed. It will just affect the whole team. Let's all pack up now and calm yourselves, get the necessary rest as we will be practicing real hard tomorrow," Seungcheol announced to all of them.

"Seungcheol hyung! We have to polish everything today! We cannot just baby Jeonghan hyung." Hoshi still demanded.

"Soonyoung, enough!" Authority can be sensed on Seugcheol's voice.

"Fine! It's Jeonghan hyung what else can we do, right? Your favorite!" Hoshi said as he drastically dragged his bag and stormed out of the room.

Jeonghan called Hoshi but the latter didn't even bother to look back. Jeonghan apologize to other members left in the practice room. Luckily, they understand him and give him the encouragement they will pass through that phase and they all can do it.  
  
All of them fix their things and started to leave the practice room. Some decided to go out first to grab something, some decided to go back to their dorm so they can rest in an instant. Jeonghan's one of those who decided to go back to their dorm. He's just silent all through out the ride going back to their dorm. Once they reached their dorm, Jeonghan immediately go to the room he shared with Seokmin and Joshua. 

\----**

"Jeonghannie?" someone softly called his name as he heard the door opened. 

  
"What do you want?" He asked in a muffled voice. He knows who is it .

  
  
"I bought some food let's go eat. You haven't eat dinner yet."

  
"Seungcheol, please. I want to rest. I don't want to eat," Jeonghan said not even bothering to go face the older. He's still hiding his face on his pillow. His face was damped with his tears that's why he doesn't want to face Seuncheol, and also he's not really in the mood to talk to someone right now. 

"C'mon Hannie, I know Soonyoung's words are too harsh and he went overboard, but come to think of it, he's actually right." Jeonghan felt Seungcheol sit on his bed. The latter started removing the pillow from his face but he's resisting. Seungcheol was too determined to talk to him so he continued removing his pillow in which he succeed. 

Seungcheol gaped at him upon seeing his face. Jeonghan sit up and faced the older.

"What now? You'll nag how I am wrong earlier? How stubborn I am and how much of a burden I am to the group? Cheol, I told I'm trying my best it's just that--" Jeonghan's words were stopped when Seungcheol suddenly hugged him.

"You're not a burden okay? None of us is a burden. Never ever think that way. You are important to the group. Please don't cry anymore." Seungcheol said those words while hugging him and carressing his back after that Seungcheol pulled away from hugging him and started carressing his cheeks. "You're amazing, okay? Always remember that!" Seungcheol added as he smile at him. Jeonghan just nod with the older's word but worries are still eating him up.

"Hey! Smile now," Seungcheol demanded as he pulled both corner of his lips to make him smile as Seungcheol himself smiled at him too. Seungcheol's gesture and care made Jeonghan broke into a smile. "Better!" Cheol exclaimed. "Tomorrow talk to Hoshi and clear things up between the two of you," Seungcheol added in which Jeonghan agreed. "But for let's go eat!" Seungcheol excitedly said as he pulled out something from the paper bag he put behind him. 

Jeonghan's face lit up as he see a pasta that Seungcheol bought. His favorite food and comfort food. 

"I know you'll love this. It's good to see you beam like that," Seungcheol commented as he handed him the pasta.

"Thanks, Cheollie. Thank you for always being understanding to me and all of the other members," Jeonghan sincerely said. "I don't know how to thank you enough," he then added.

"Anything for you, angel." Seungcheol smiled at him. "And you can just kiss me later as a thank you." Jeonghan instantly blushed and he felt like his heart just did a sommersault. Seungcheol's word made the older smirk. "Blushing, huh?" Seungcheol tease.

"Shut up!" Jeonghan's trying to calm his heart.

"C'mon just one kiss." Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol was just fooling around and there's no way on earth that Jeonghan will give in to that but Seungcheol cutely puckered his lips which made Jeonghan move in an impulse and gave the older a peck on his lips.

"There! Thank you again." Seungcheol was taken aback with his action, Jeonghan even saw his eyes grew wide.

Now it's Jeonghan's time to smirk upon seeing the blushing Seungcheol.

"Y-you're welcome." Seungcheol seems like he's still shocked with what Jeonghan did. 

"Next time don't just fucking pucker your lips like that. That's so tempting. I don't want anybody else kissing you. You get me?"

Seungcheol must regain his self and smirk at him. 

"Territorial huh," Seungcheol commented.

"Do you get me?" Jeonghan repeated that made Seungcheol smirk.

"Yes, angel!" 

"Your lips taste sweet. Just so you know." Jeonghan said and wink at Seungcheol.

"Stop attacking my heart, you no mercy angel!" 

Jeonghan just laugh on Seungcheol's complain. He's really thankful for having Cheol on his side, being the understanding, supportive and a loving friend.

_Wait does friend kiss on the lips? Does friend can make your heart go wild? _Jeonghan curiously asked to himself. 

He'll just figure that out next time. For now he just want to enjoy the moment with Seungcheol. The one who understand him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up writing this one after I watched the choreo of HIT in which Jeonghan danced to almost the whole part of the song. I imagined how much struggle he went through, all of them actually. Jeonghan is always that shy dancer for me so I made this one for him. I hope he knows the he is as great as the others and he reallyyyy improved a lot. Hope you like this one.


End file.
